


Without Me

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker Drabbles [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Cheating, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Sometimes you have to let the ones you love the most go.





	Without Me

Peter leaned his head against the wall as the sounds of Tony puking his guts out filled the bathroom. This was the third time this week and it was only a Tuesday. Peter wondered if this cycle was ever going to change, if Tony would ever let himself get help.

Because Peter would dig a ditch and lay himself to rest before he ever gave up on his husband. A painful squeeze struck the younger mans heart as he realized how useless he was being. He has to be a horrible husband if he couldn't help his partner, right?

Wasn't love supposed to heal all?

The sound of rushing water broke Peter from his thoughts. The bathroom door opened and Tony stumbled out looking lost and confused.  
"C'mon, let's get you to bed." Peter mumbled carefully wrapping his arms around the older man.

What he wasn't expecting was for Tony to rip away from hid hold and shove him away.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Tony bit out, harshly glaring at his forgotten husband. "How did you get in here? JARVIS?"

Peter chewed on the inside of his cheek before replying, "Ms. Potts sent me, she needs some paperwork about the latest missile?"

Tony just narrowed his eyes and nodded, "Sure, it should be on the desk next to the piano." Peter watched as his husband left the room with a heavy heart.

"Would you like me to book you a hotel room for the night, Mr. Stark?" FRIDAY asked once Tony left the comfort of the home that the two had shared for three years now.

And Peter knows that Tony would wake up the next day surrounded by empty bottles with empty bags of drugs and a body that wasn't his. The pain in his heart worsened at the thought and he closed his eyes not wanting to accept the truth of everything.

"What should I do FRIDAY?" Peter whispered feeling himself break all over again. The ditch was already full of his blood and yet Tony couldn't stop taking from him.

"I have a list of homes for abusive relationships that you can go to, if you wish." FRIDAY responded.

Peter nodded his head feeling tears prick at his eyes, "Which one is the closest?" He needed a break and Tony needed to take his turn to bleed.


End file.
